Gothic Henge No Jutsu
by Gothmonkey642
Summary: Sakura is tired of being called weak, so she becomes a gothic ninja. What will sasuke do? pairings: sasusaku, naruhina, shikino!and for everyone who reviews, and you want a sequel, please give suggestions for it! thanx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, I was bored so I decided to make another fanfic, but this one is a bit different from my first one! Once again accepting flames. **

**Summery: Sakura is tired of being nice and every stepping all over her, so she goes goth! What does Sasuke do about this? Mainly sakusasu, but some naruhina and inoshaki! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gothic Henge No Jutsu!

Chapter 1: I'm not weak!

Sakura was sitting down near the bridge, waiting for everyone to show up for training. She was ready to show everyone that she wasn't the same girl that they knew in middle school. She was a chunning after all and training under the 5th Hokage, Tsunade-sama, and she had been gone for sometime, training in some part of the world. She couldn't wait to show Naruto and Sasuke what she had learned. Then she heard yelling in the distance and saw a big cloud of smoke coming right towards her.

It didn't take long to figure out what, or to be more correct, who, was coming towards the bridge. Naruto came into view yelling at the top of his lungs "OHAYA! SAKURA-CHAN!" then finally stopping in front of her and breathing really hard, but managed to say "it's good to see you after so long, Sakura-chan, I missed you" and started to scratch the back of his head, and smiling his infamous fox-like grin.

"Ohaya, Naruto, I missed you too." Then she looked around, but didn't see the dark haired avenger, so she asked "hey, Naruto, where's Sasuke?" she looked around more frantically, she still liked Sasuke, but she really wanted him to be here to show him her new skills, she could just show Naruto, but she much rather show Sasuke.

"oh, Sasuke isn't coming to day, he said he didn't want to train with a bunch of dead last." Said Naruto with a frown, still scratching the back of his head. Sakura was at first sad, Sasuke thought she was a dead last, like Naruto, and then she got really pissed, Sasuke had no right to call her a dead last anymore. She was so mad she screamed "I'm not weak!" and that scared some birds out of the nearby trees.

She then started to walk off, _"screw practice, I'm going over to Sasuke's house and give him a piece of my mind!" _she thought and started walking to the Uchiha estate. When she got there she banged on the front door and waited almost patiently, but it didn't last too long, soon she was knocking down the door and storming the house to find her other teammate. Then she came to his bed room and kicked the door down, to find the boy sitting in his bed with no shirt on, but she didn't care, she was too pissed to even notice.

She stomped up to the dark haired teen, and glared at him with so much anger, anyone else would run and hide, but not Sasuke, he just cocks an eyebrow at her actions.

"What are you doing in my house, you annoying girl?" Sasuke asked, well sitting up.

"So you think I'm too weak to train with?" asked Sakura right back, still glaring.

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a minute with an equally evil glare "yes, Sakura, you are too weak to train with. I rather train with Ino." Then he went back to lying down.

Sakura was beyond pissed now, but she calmed down and just walked out of Sasuke's house, pausing to look back with an evil glare. Sakura reached her apartment, opened the door, walked in and sat on her couch. Thinking, _"maybe I just look weak. Maybe if I change how I look, I won't be thought as weak."_ "Yeah, I'll just change my look, but to what?" then she had the look, she smirked evilly.

_**The next day…**_

Sasuke was waiting at the bridge for everyone else, he decided today he'd have some fun with Sakura and Naruto, seeing as that's all they were good for, being his practice dummies. Then Naruto came, sat next to Sasuke and asked "you know where Sakura is?"

"_I want to" _"No"

"Do you care that she's not here?"

"_Yes" _"No"

"Your cold hearted, you know that, right?"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dead last!"

"Bastard!"

Soon both boys were in a very serious fight when they heard a cough. They turned around, and what they saw made them both gap at the site. It was Sakura, but she looked completely different. Instead of her usual red dress with black shorts, she was wearing a black net over a black tank top, with a spiked choker and skull and cross bone necklace. On her hands, she hand black gloves that had their finger tips cut off with a black net at the end of it, with black nails. Her shirt only stopped mid-stomach, exposing the rest of there tight stomach, then she had her head band around her waist, and she was wearing a black skirt that had some net at the bottom of it, with a black "X" in the middle, with a chain hanging off one side, with a small purse on the back that had a lock on it, which held her weapons. Also, her hair was no longer pastel pink, it was hot pink with black strikes, and her emerald eyes looked darker, maybe it was because of the black makeup around it, she also had 3 piercings in her left eyebrow. All in all, she was a GOTHIC NINJA!

Naruto and Sasuke just gapped at her, she gave them both a glare before smirking "like my Gothic Henge No Jutsu?" she said to the two startled boys. Finally, Sasuke fixed the look on his face and stood up, facing Sakura. _"Holy shit…"_ was the only thing going through his mind, she looked completely different, and she looked… dare he say it… sexy. Mentally slapping himself, he walked over to her and said "you get the eye shadow from Gaara?"

Once he said that, he was flying halfway across the grounds, until finally falling in to a tree. Sakura, glaring at Sasuke and then chuckling "Sasuke, you're in for a world of hurt."

Naruto was just staring, _"help"_ was the only thing he was thinking.

To be continued…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So what you think, I'm hoping to make it longer, with lots of chapters!**

**Review, review, review!**

**Xoxo-Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all my devoted readers! This is the 2nd chapter for Gothic Henge No Jutsu you've all been waiting for! This chapter is for Aqua ninja for his suggestion for this chapter, thanks buddy! (does Gai sensei pose) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2: Training can lead to different things**

Sakura, the new gothic nin, sat down under the shade of a tree, waiting for their sensei to show up. Just as the thought came to mind, there was a 'puff' noise, a cloud appeared, and in that cloud stood their perverted sensei, and his infamous orange book. First he saw Sasuke coming back with twigs and leaves all over him with a few scraps and scratches. He glanced down to Naruto to see him staring at something behind him, so when he turned around, he saw Sakura sitting there in her Gothic Henge No Jutsu. He was speechless and you could see it by his facial expression, even if he was wearing a mask!

Sakura smirked, got up and walked over to her sensei and said "we have training to do, right?" and looked over at the pissed Sasuke as he picked out the leaves and twigs in his hair. Looking back at Kakashi, to see him still staring at her, they started for the training area. When they got there Kakashi took Naruto farther into the woods and told Sasuke and Sakura to train by themselves for a while. Sasuke looked at Sakura and they had a short glaring contest, then they got into fighting stances. "You're still weaker than me, Sakura" stated Sasuke as he ran towards Sakura. Sakura cocks an eyebrow at Sasuke and stands straight up and yawns. Sasuke, angered at this, started to conjure up a Chidori and ran towards Sakura with anger in his eyes. She yawned again, and when Sasuke was about to punch Sakura with the Chidori, Sakura lunged out and punch Sasuke with some chakra in her hand, but still he went flying once more that day and Sakura was so bored she left to go walk around the village.

As Sasuke flew in the sky he began to think. Thinking about what exactly? Why, a now Gothic nin named Sakura, of course. "damn, Sakura has gotten stronger over the years, she was able to punch me while I had the Chidori active. She has changed." Sasuke thought before he grabbed a branch of a near by tree. The raven haired boy hung there for a moment, then let himself fall and land on the ground with out pulling a muscle. "Sakura actually looks better in her Gothic form, less girly and more, like he said before, sexy. She pecks my interest. Maybe the next time she asks me out in the form I might say yes." Thought Sasuke, but then shaking the thought out of his head, he can't love anyone, he was too cold for such things. But he did like Sakura and that's was the only thing he was going to admit.

Back with Naruto and Kakashi, after they found the training ground empty, so Kakashi called training off for the day and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto just stood there for a while looking really stupid before he registered what his sensei had said then he walk down the road, muttering about ramen this and ramen that (I have nothing against Naruto, I love ramen too!) then, finally when he walked into the ramen shop, he ordered two bowls of ramen, and then realized he didn't have enough money to buy the ramen. He panicked, then he sees a shaking, pale hand, give the shop owner the money for Naruto's ramen. He looks beside him and sees Hinata sitting next to him, and he was just mesmerized by her, "she paid for my ramen, I think I just found the women of my dreams!" thought Naruto excitedly and hugs Hinata. When she realized Naruto hug her, she turned bright red. "N-n-nar-naruto all I-I di-did w-w-was pay f-f-for your ra-ramen" Hinata stammered.

She then calmed down a bit and Naruto said "Hinata you're the greatest, you helped me through me hardest time, and for that I wan to ask you," he turn to face Hinata "will you be my girlfriend, Hinata."

The next thing you know, Hinata fainted and was lying on Naruto's shoulder. "I guess that's a yes!" said Naruto, leaving one bowl of ramen for Hinata when she woke up. (this was for Hybrid thing!)

Now back to Sakura, who was walking down the shops thinking about which one to go in first. She was hungry, so she walked into the first restaurant she saw that looked good. When she walked in, many heads turned, but they didn't have the expression Sakura had received from Sasuke, Naruto, or Kakashi. No these were the expressions that only belonged to sick, perverted men. This pissed Sakura off, because she rather not be stared at because she had a hotter look, no she rather strike fear into everyone she saw or that saw her, not these sick perverted men that wanted to only see her take it off!

She walked over to the counter, ordered a bowl of rice, and walked to the very back of the shop, but that didn't stop the men from still string at her. One was as bold as to go up to her table. "Might I join you, miss?" and actually sat down at her table. Sakura, not wanting to dell with this, got up and was about to leave, but he stopped her with a tug of her wrist. "Hey, if you want to leave, we can go to my house for a little show" he said, while looking her body up and down. All hell broke out. Sakura grabbed the man by his arm and threw him out the window onto the street, then everyone scattered out of the store, except Sakura, who stood there just pissed. Finally once she calmed down she walked out.

Sakura decided to visit Sasuke, for one of two reasons. One: if he was there and if not to hunt him down. Or two: which was finding him there in pain and to rub it in his face. When Sakura reached his house and knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait long, Sasuke opened the door, and Sakura didn't like what she saw. Sasuke was standing there, with no shirt on, with no cuts or bruises on his pale skin. Sakura cocks an eyebrow "well, you look better, Uchiha." Sasuke, closing the door and walking closer to Sakura, thinking about how hard it was to move because he was really cut and bruised but thanks to bandages and good skin makeup, he was able to hide it. He stands in front of Sakura, and whispering in her ear, "You punch like Naruto."

…Twitch

"Yeah, Sakura, you punch like a girl." said Sasuke, moving ever so slightly closer to Sakura.

Bad idea.

All hell broke out once more that day as Sakura punched Sasuke clear into his backyard, but Sakura wasn't going to let him get away, she wanted him to pay. She rushed back behind the house, looking around to find a whole Sasuke. "So I can ripe him in half later," thought Sakura excitedly, but she was having trouble finding him. She looked for his body, she concentrated on finding his chakra, but so far, was having no luck. When she saw a branch move she threw a kunai at it, but it hit only bark. Then she felt two arms grab her and pin her to the ground, soon she felt hot breath on the back of her neck and her ear "you're getting sloppy, Sakura."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! 2ND CHAPTER IS UP! Sorry for making you all wait, please for give me. Anyway I've decided to not put an InoxShakimaru part in this story, I'm just lazy. And also, I want to know if you guys mind 3 chapters or if you want more? **

**Any way…**

**Review!**

**Monkey power forever!**

**-Nikki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm really sorry it's taken me this long to update, but I was too lazy this week, and I had all these practices, so ummm yeah, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I'm allowed to wish, right?**

Sasuke had Sakura pinned to the ground, and he thought he had caught her, when all of the sudden Sakura turned into a bunch of leaves. 'Damn, a Substitution Jutsu.' Sasuke thought, and started to look around for Sakura.

Then he felt a heavy weight on his back, and dropped to the ground while someone grasped his arms and but them behind his back and stepping on them with a lot of force. Sakura chuckled at Sasuke's form and got down, while still holding his arms, said in his ear "you know Sasuke, this is really boring when you get beat so easily by a girl, your worse than a girl, you fight like Naruto." (A/n: sorry to all Naruto fans)

Sasuke was really ticked off for two reasons, one: Sakura was beating him and two: she compared him to Naruto! You can only live so long when Sasuke gets really pissed. But Sasuke decided to do something else to Sakura. Instantly Sasuke switched their positions (a/n: Sakura was on top of Sasuke, incase you did not know) and laughed at her defenseless form squirm under him, not knowing that it made it really hard for him to control his hormones. 'Damn teenage hormones.' He cursed under his breath.

Finally he got off of Sakura, not being able to handle it anymore, and ran inside his house. Leaving a confused Sakura sitting up and looking at the door that Sasuke had went through. 'Ok then' though Sakura as she left his house to find some other form of excitement.

Sasuke saw Sakura leave and rushed into the bathroom. When he came out, he was panting really hard, and sweating, which caused the makeup to come off, exposing his bandages. (A/n: oh, bad Sasuke) He then sat down and had a tomato, trying to relax after what happened, but it was so hard to forget the feeling of Sakura under him, he now felt like a pervert thinking about it, but he couldn't help it. His mind would all of a sudden go to that image and the feeling would rise up in him.

He finally came to a conclusion…

He wanted Sakura.

…With Sakura…

Sakura was walking around and finally deciding to go home, she was tired from one day, even though she was kicking a lot of butt. So when she got home she deactivated the Gothic Henge No Jutsu and she was back to her regular pink haired self. She went to the bathroom and took a very long shower, rinsing the sweat and dirt off of her. She then went into the kitchen and made some chicken with broccoli. She ate it all.

Then that night, she had to go to the store, so she reactivated her Gothic Henge No Jutsu and walked out into the cold night. While she was walking, she could tell she was being followed by many people, but she didn't turn around, she keep on walking. Then she got to a corner and she turned it to find out it lead to an ally, but she needed to get away from these guys that were following her.

Sakura turned into the alley way and found it to be a dead end, she turned around with a glare in her eye to see many smirking, sick men. She was about to kill all of them, until a dark figure flew out of no where and cleared the crowd of guys in 2 minutes flat. Sakura just glared even more at the figure until he turned around and said 'we shouldn't always meet like this.' Sasuke.

Sakura just brushed past him and was about to exit the alley, until Sasuke stopped her. Sasuke turned her around and felt a sharp pain on his left cheek and realized Sakura had slapped him. She was glaring daggers at him, and then he saw them. Tears. She was silently crying and then she just collapsed in front of him, crying softly on his chest. 'Damn it, why does he always see me so weak, why does he always think that I need him to save me.' Sakura thought, which made her cry even more into Sasuke's shirt. She felt herself change back into her pink haired self, and the presents of an arm around her back pressing her against Sasuke's back. She heard him telling her things to calm her down, and then she finally stopped crying and pushed herself off of him.

She was done with the shopping and when she walled out she saw Sasuke waiting for her at the corner, she just walked passed him, trying to get home, but he stopped her again. He turned her around, just to meet her glaring even more at him. "Do you think I always need you to hold my hand?" Sakura just said to him in a monotone voice.

"Just so you know I don't need you every time I'm in danger, I can handle myself." Sakura looked at Sasuke, "I'm not weak anymore, and you're no longer my knight in shining armor, I can slay those dragons with out your help." Sakura said chuckling.

"Sakura, I don't know what you mean, I just so happen to be standing here and you accuses me of doing things, shame on you Sakura. " said Sasuke with an expression that said he was hiding something, after being with him for so many years, Sakura has learned to read his facial expression very well. But she didn't care at the moment, all she wanted to do was get home and sleep.

When Sakura left, Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He had her in his hands, but he let her go. He really needed Sakura, but not while she's still mad at him, he could wait till she cooled off. He walked back to his house and awaited the next day.

The next morning, Kakashi canceled training, so they had the day off. Sakura was back in her Gothic Henge No Jutsu, so she and Naruto went to the ramen shop, but Naruto said he would meet her there. "I have to go find someone really quick, I'll be right back." Said Naruto and hurried in the other direction. Sakura walked around for awhile before getting to the ramen shop, but on the walk there, Sakura saw many eyes follow her. She was really getting ticked and you could tell by her very obvious facial expressions. So when she finally got to the ramen shop, she sat down and told the cook what ramen she wanted. She sat there waiting for Naruto, and when he finally showed up, he wasn't alone. Naruto came in with a huge grin on his face, with a very bright red Hinata. Sakura just smirked when she saw them walk in while holding hands.

Naruto sat in between Sakura and Hinata and ordered both of them a bowl of ramen. Sakura couldn't help asking "so Naruto, you finally asked Hinata to be your girlfriend?" Hinata almost choked on her ramen and Naruto was still grinning like an idiot. "Yeah, I asked her yesterday and I'm so glad I found my soul mate!" Naruto said then giving Hinata a quick peck on the cheek.

'Lucky Hinata, I have no soul mate' thought Sakura as she waved bye to the two love birds. She walked to the cherry blossom fields and sat there, but she soon fell asleep. She awoke from a dreamless sleep and found that the sun had set and it was getting late. She looked around and found someone sitting next to her. Sasuke. "What do you want?" Sakura asked not even looking at him.

"I saw you asleep and it would be bad if someone other than me found you, don't you think" he said looking at Sakura.

"I told you already I don't need your help." Said Sakura, about to leave.

"But I need your help" said Sasuke, looking at Sakura as she looked at him.

'Is he serious?' she looked at him closely and he was.

"What do you need my help with?" she asked.

"I like this girl, but I don't think she shares the same feelings for me, what do I do?" Sasuke asked.

"Why wouldn't this girl like you, I mean, almost every girl in the village loves you."

"She's one of the girls that doesn't see me like that." Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura "I really need your help."

"Ok this is what I suggest, tell her and then kissed her madly." Said Sakura and she got up to leave when she was stopped again by Sasuke.

"Look, I told you what you wanted to know, what else do want?"

"I want to tell the girl I love my feelings, and Sakura, I love you." And Sasuke lend forward and kissed Sakura very passionately. Sakura was hesitant at first, thinking of slapping Sasuke for his actions, but she decided against it and just went with the kiss. She actually enjoyed it, but she nearly moaned when she felt Sasuke's tongue beg for entrance. She involuntarily opened her mouth and he began to search her mouth, mesmerized by her taste. It took a lot to stop and look her in the eyes. Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura in her usual self, pink hair, sparkling green eyes, and red dress that he wished to remove another time.

Sakura blushed and looked back at Sasuke and then he picked her up bridal style and they walked to Sasuke's house, why you may ask? That's another story.

** (. ) (.) ( .) (.)** ** (. ) (.) ( .) (.)** ** (. ) (.) ( .) (.)**

**YEAH I FINISHED! I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel, but that's up to you guys!**

**Review!**

**Monkey power forever!**

**-Nikki**


End file.
